vsprfandomcom-20200213-history
Cutie Mark Crusaders
Description The Cutie Mark Crusaders, also known by its acronym as CMC, is a fillies club best friends and classmates, founded and partly conformed by Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, who have something in common: they want to find their true talent and with that, their Cutie Mark, so they decided to create this club to achieve it and oppose those who insult them for not having it. After the CMC got them, they're dedicated to solving friendship problems, and helping to find the true talent of creatures throughout Equestria. Before getting their Cutie Mark, the CMC carried out different activities to discover their special talents or Cutie Mark, and got into different situations to try to help something, although sometimes they worried more about whether that situation will help them get their Cutie Mark, than actually helping in that situation. Now that they know what their true talents are, the CMC are more than willing to work together hard to help those who need help with various problems, mostly about friendship and the someone's talent. Together, with Applebloom's mechanical skills, Sweetie Belle's heavenly voice and singing ability, and the skills of defying Scootaloo's danger, they'll make, despite of their age, a formidable group that isn't going to be easy to defeat! Even they equipped bombs in their bodies in case they die in combat! Applebloom Abilities Main Rage costs 100% rage. :Applebloom receives a Rescue Ranger that has 4 times higher base damage and deals 3 times more damage to buildings. Super Jump is your special movement option. :Upon holding secondary attack (mouse2 by default), a bar on your screen will charge up to 100% :To activate your Super Jump, look up and release your secondary attack at the same time, after which you will jump very high. You can release your secondary attack at any point during this charge, with 20% being the minimum and the lowest jump, while 100% gives you the most jump height. :After every Super Jump, you have to wait 7.5 seconds before you can use it again. :Also, there is something called a "Super DUPER Jump". This is a special Super Jump that can only be activated after certain conditions, like falling into the ocean on vsh_oilrig. These conditions can be recognized easily, as they teleport you away, usually to one of the spawns, and you get ubered and stunned for 4 seconds. After this, a red "Super DUPER Jump ready! Look up, press and release ALT-FIRE." will flash on your screen, which, when done, will give you a massive jump height. You have the ability to Weighdown. :To use weighdown, press crouch (Ctrl by default) while looking down and being mid-air, after that your gravity will increase greatly, allowing you to fall on the ground very quickly. :You can’t use weighdown while your Super jump is on cooldown. Passive :When Applebloom gets hit by an attack that would have killed her, she survives it with 1 health and becomes invulnerable and locked in-place. After 1.5 seconds she causes a big explosion, dealing 250 damage to all enemies within the radius, and dies right afterwards. Weapon Attributes Melee Weapon Primary Weapon (Rage) Miscellaneous During the early episodes of MLP:FiM, Applebloom's name was written "Apple Bloom", but was later changed to "Applebloom". Controls * LEFT MOUSE fires your active weapon. * Holding RIGHT MOUSE will charge the Super Jump. * CALL FOR MEDIC (E) activates the Main Rage. * CROUCH (Ctrl) will activate the Weighdown. (while mid-air and looking down) Quotes "I'm not a baby!" - Super Jump "I am a big pony!" - Rage "I'm not a baby! I can take care of myself!" - Killing Spree "You're not using power tools, are you?" - Defeat Sweetie Belle Abilities Main Rage costs 100% rage. :For 8 seconds, enemies near to Sweetie Belle are forced to do the Thriller taunt. After an enemy completes the taunt 2 times, they will no longer be forced to do more of them and will be free to fight. Enemies that get into the range after the rage was casted will still get affected by it. Super Jump is your special movement option. :Upon holding secondary attack (mouse2 by default), a bar on your screen will charge up to 100% :To activate your Super Jump, look up and release your secondary attack at the same time, after which you will jump very high. You can release your secondary attack at any point during this charge, with 20% being the minimum and the lowest jump, while 100% gives you the most jump height. :After every Super Jump, you have to wait 7.5 seconds before you can use it again. :Also, there is something called a "Super DUPER Jump". This is a special Super Jump that can only be activated after certain conditions, like falling into the ocean on vsh_oilrig. These conditions can be recognized easily, as they teleport you away, usually to one of the spawns, and you get ubered and stunned for 4 seconds. After this, a red "Super DUPER Jump ready! Look up, press and release ALT-FIRE." will flash on your screen, which, when done, will give you a massive jump height. You have the ability to Weighdown. :To use weighdown, press crouch (Ctrl by default) while looking down and being mid-air, after that your gravity will increase greatly, allowing you to fall on the ground very quickly. :You can’t use weighdown while your Super Jump is on cooldown. Passive :When Sweetie Belle gets hit by an attack that would have killed her, she survives it with 1 health and becomes invulnerable and locked in-place. After 1.5 seconds she causes a big explosion, dealing 250 damage to all enemies within the radius, and dies right afterwards. Weapon Attributes Miscellaneous PLACEHOLDER Controls * LEFT MOUSE fires your active weapon. * Holding RIGHT MOUSE will charge the Super Jump. * CALL FOR MEDIC (E) activates the Main Rage. * CROUCH (Ctrl) will activate the Weighdown. (while mid-air and looking down) Quotes "Dumb fabric." - Super Jump "You cannot run from me!" - Rage "Dumb fabric." - Killing Spree "Aw, come on!" - Defeat Scootaloo Abilities Main Rage costs 100% rage. :Scootaloo gains 10 Sandman balls, which is also the maximum she can have at any time from then on, meaning that she will always recharge her balls back until she has 10 of them. Super Jump is your special movement option. :Upon holding secondary attack (mouse2 by default), a bar on your screen will charge up to 100% :To activate your Super Jump, look up and release your secondary attack at the same time, after which you will jump very high. You can release your secondary attack at any point during this charge, with 20% being the minimum and the lowest jump, while 100% gives you the most jump height. :After every Super Jump, you have to wait 7.5 seconds before you can use it again. :Also, there is something called a "Super DUPER Jump". This is a special Super Jump that can only be activated after certain conditions, like falling into the ocean on vsh_oilrig. These conditions can be recognized easily, as they teleport you away, usually to one of the spawns, and you get ubered and stunned for 4 seconds. After this, a red "Super DUPER Jump ready! Look up, press and release ALT-FIRE." will flash on your screen, which, when done, will give you a massive jump height. You have the ability to Weighdown. :To use weighdown, press crouch (Ctrl by default) while looking down and being mid-air, after that your gravity will increase greatly, allowing you to fall on the ground very quickly. :You can’t use weighdown while your Super Jump is on cooldown. Passive :When Scootaloo gets hit by an attack that would have killed her, she survives it with 1 health and becomes invulnerable and locked in-place. After 1.5 seconds she causes a big explosion, dealing 250 damage to all enemies within the radius, and dies right afterwards. Weapon Attributes Miscellaneous Scootaloo is one of the few bosses that is able to double jump. The other ones being Screwball, Spitfire, Rainbow Dash and her Wonderbolt version. Controls * LEFT MOUSE fires your active weapon. * Holding RIGHT MOUSE will charge the Super Jump. * CALL FOR MEDIC (E) activates the Main Rage. * CROUCH (Ctrl) will activate the Weighdown. (while mid-air and looking down) Quotes "Get your pony on!" - Super Jump "You got a problem with blank flanks?" - Rage "Eeeew!" - Killing Spree "Wha...huh?" - Defeat Shared Miscellaneous The CMCs don't die instantly with their passive explosion, but a split second after it. This makes them able to win the round when the last RED player alive gets killed by the explosion of the last Cutie Mark Crusader. Battle Strategies Battling as Cutie Mark Crusaders Battling against Cutie Mark Crusaders Music Cutie Mark Crusader (Alex S. Dubstep Remix) SillyIncantations - Cutie Mark Space Crusaders [Remix] Shared Quotes "Scootaloo! Scoot-Scootaloo!" "That is not how you call a chicken." "I don't even know what we're doing." - Intro "Somepony needs to put this thing out of its misery." - Last Man Standing "What are you, a dictionary?" - Last Man Standing "Raargh, I'm so bored!" - Last Man Standing "Cutie Mark Crusaders! Yay!" - Victory Category:Trio Bosses Category:Donator Bosses Category:Scout Category:Soldier Category:Engineer Category:Pegasi Category:Unicorns Category:Earth Ponies Category:Super Jump Bosses Category:Ranged Bosses